


Cheating death

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Rescue Heroes (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Wendy's face is burned from acid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Wendy awoke with a groan, before gasping at the all-too-familiar woman looking at her. "Wendy?" she asked. The woman nodded and helped her up. She then looked around and saw that Ariel was staring blankly at her body, a deep red towel covering her side of her face."What happened?" she asked herself. The other Wendy turned to her and held her hand, balling it into a fist. The red glove hissed softly as acid poured out of it and onto the floor.The latter gasped, remembering the accident. The explosion, the chemicals burning her face, causing her to cry out in searing pain. "I remember, now" the ghostly apparition of her former time just watched in silence.
Relationships: Ariel Flyer?Wendy Waters
Kudos: 1





	Cheating death

**Flashback**

_You aren't just my best friend. You are my sister and I love you to freaking death. I don't know what I would do without you. - Nishan Panwar_

* * *

Wendy groaned as she opened her eyes, before gasping at the sight of the all-too-familiar woman looking down at her. "Wendy?" she asked. The woman only nodded and pulled her into a sitting position.

Wendy saw they were in a hospital room, but the sight of her best friend broke her heart. Ariel stared at her body blankly, a deep red towel covering half of her face. She turned to herself, "What happened?" she asked. The other Wendy turned to her and held her hand, balling it into a fist. The red glove hissed softly as acid poured out of it and onto the floor.

The latter gasped, remembering the accident. The explosion, the chemicals burning her face, causing her to cry out in searing pain. "I remember, now" the ghostly apparition of her former time just watched in silence.

[-]

Sirens blared in Wendy's ears, her teeth clenched as her water cannon was nearing empty. She swore and turned to Sam, who was also having similar issues. "I'm out!" she exclaimed, putting the cannon away. She looked for Ariel, the wildlife specialist wasn't seen... Until she heard yelling from one of the entrances.

"Ariel?" The redhead yelled out in a mixture of worry and fear, as she ran towards the voices. She stopped abruptly, seeing the dark-skinned woman pulling out a chemical worker, with the help from Jack and his sister.

Coughing and hacking, the three Rescue Heroes pulled with all their might, before Jill collapsed. Wheezing, she sat on her hands and knees as Jack helped get the worker to an ambulance, where Matt Medic was waiting.

After Wendy helped her up, one of the firefighters helped her walk to the same ambulance. Once the lieutenant and the wildlife specialist were alone, she turned back to Ariel.

"Are you okay?" she asked, waiting a few moments for an answer. Ariel coughed and stood up with heavy breathes. 


End file.
